Christmas in Wonder Planet
by Eru-chii
Summary: The Wonder Planet royalties are celebrating Christmas. My first fan fiction. FinexShade, ReinxBright, AltezzaxAuler.
1. Preperations on Christmas Eve

**My very first fanfic! Hope it's okay…**

It's Christmas Eve in Wonder Planet. Everyone is getting excited especially, Fine and Rein. While preparing for the celebrations the next day, Fine and Rein just remembered what is going to happen.

"Christmas is tomorrow! I can't wait!" exclaimed Fine.

"Yeah! The Christmas celebration will happen here in Sunny Kingdom! We'll get to see Lione, Milky-chan, Altezza, Mirlo, Sophie, Pearl, and everyone else in Wonder Planet! Especially, Prince Bright!" said Rein as she blushed when she just mentioned Bright's name.

"I'm excited! There will be a lot of sweets like cakes, ice cream, and ginger bread!" said Fine. Her eyes were sparkling. This was in Fine's mind: And _I get to see… Shade…_

"Why don't you just help the others prepare ~de pumo?" Pumo said after he noticed that Fine and Rein not helping the others.

"B-But, we're tired already! Can we just please rest, Poomo? We've been helping for hours! And we're not in the mood right now." Fine and Rein said together, and then did the 'Iya Iya Dance'.

"Alright ~de pumo! Just stop dancing ~de pumo!" said the annoyed Poomo.

Fine and Rein giggled.

Just then, all the other princesses and princes arrived in their balloons. When the twins saw them, they ran outside the celebration venue and greeted the others who are arriving. According to them, they wanted to help in the preparations. They first went to King Truth and Queen Elsa.

"Good Afternoon King Truth and Queen Elsa." Everyone bowed.

"We've come to help in the preparations." Princess Lione said

" Is it okay?" Princess Sophie asked, smiling.

"We wanted to help." Prince Auler continued.

"It will be okay, princesses. Just don't hesitate to tell us if you need something." King Truth replied, smiling.

"And thank you very much for helping us here." Queen Elsa continued cheerfully.

"Your welcome." said Altezza while she bowed and started to leave with the others.

They all started helping preparing. Tio and Lione were the ones assigned to decorate the Christmas tree. They were in the garden, taking some Poinsettias to be used as decorations. The eleven Seed Princesses, namely Ichele, Nina, Saya, Shiyon, Gorchel, Loloa, Nursya, Harney, Quarry, Julia, Joiner, and their brother, Solo, were assigned to make banners. Milky, being the Best Sweets Princess, together with Mirlo, were preparing the cold desserts to be served the next day. Auler, Sophie, and Altezza were assigned to decorate the hallways. Fine, Rein, Shade, Bright, and the others remaining were assigned to decorate the party venue. Rein and Fine were putting on the banners.

~at a hallway~

The hallway that Altezza, Sophie, and Auler were decorating has many large windows. It was snowing outside, there are some windows that they cannot close, and the other people they can ask for help is quite in a far place from the hallway. Altezza sneezed while she placed the Christmas light around the post.

"Oooh Altezza! Someone's talking about you! You just sneezed!" Sophie said gleefully.

"Of course! I'm always the center of attention even if I'm not around!" Altezza replied proudly.

Sophie giggles.

For a few more times, Altezza sneezed. Sophie and Auler noticed this. Sophie didn't respond for she was giving her brother a chance to be closer with Altezza and she was also aware of his brother's feelings for Altezza. Auler, on the other hand, was getting more and more worried about Altezza. So he approached her, took his coat, and put it around Altezza.

"You might get a cold. Wear this for a while. We're halfway getting done in this place so you could take it off later." Auler told Altezza.

"E-Eh? T-Thanks… B-But… I don't need it anyway!" Altezza answered as she starts to take off the coat.

Auler sighed. "U-Um…choose one… Get sick and not attend the party or wear that coat for a while and attend the party?"

"U-Um… You have a point…" Altezza answered. Auler wins.

_Nice work Onii-chan! _Sophie thought, smiling as she watched them both.

~at the party venue~

"I'm done!" says Rein when she was done sticking the banner on the wall. As she was going to go down the ladder she stood on, she slipped and began to fall to the ground. Bright, who was very alert, ran and catches Rein before she would hit the ground.

"Are you okay, Rein?" Bright said worriedly as he carried Rein and let her stand.

"I-I'm okay, Bright-kun! Thank you for saving me…" replied Rein who was blushing as red as a strawberry.

"No problem…." Bright smiled.

Rein blushed again upon seeing her crush smile at her. _He's always so handsome! How embarrassing… I just showed my weakness…Why am I just so clumsy? _Rein thought while she gave out a soft sigh.

"You sure you're okay?" Bright asked again.

"Y-Yes! T-Thank you for saving me!" Rein replied, nervously smiling.

Bright smiled back, as he pats Rein's head. "Keep smiling… it makes me happy when you smile… and… I love your smile…"

Rein blushed. "B-Bright-kun…" _Maybe he's just being kind… that's all… he likes Fine after all… _Rein sadly thought. Her smile fades, for she thought Bright wasn't looking at her.

But she was wrong.

"Hey, what happened to your smile?" Bright said, interrupting Rein's thoughts.

"E-Eh? W-Well… I was thinking about s-something sad… t-that's all…" Rein answered, as she smiled nervously.

"Well you shouldn't be… Tomorrow is Christmas… and do me a favor, please?"

"A-Anything!"

"Smile until then…" Bright answered as he walks away, on his way to finish his job.

"Y-Yes! Absolutely!" Rein smiles.

"Good…" Bright said as he smiled back at Rein, then continues his work.

Meanwhile, Fine was done putting on the banners. Being always the hungry one herself, she went to the kitchen to get a little snack. She didn't notice a banana peel on the way, which Milky dropped earlier. She was about to fall, but someone familiar catches her. It was Shade.

Fine, surprised, thanked and asked Shade: "T-Thank you, Shade… but how did you… get to catch me even if I'm a little far from our former location?"

"Well… I decided to follow you… just in case anything happens… and I also knew you'd get in trouble, being another clumsy girl." Shade replied.

Fine's face turns bright red.

"H-hey? Y-You okay?" Shade asked, as he puts his hand on Fine's forhead.

Fine blushed again, turning redder as ever.

"Y-Yes! D-Don't w-worry 'bout me! Wait, was it cookies I smelled at the kitchen? G-gotta get there!" Fine said, as she ran towards the kitchen.

"Uh…" Shade sighed. "Just like before…" He then smiled, and followed Fine.

_Shade-kun… _Fine thought, as she ran. Little did she knew that there were more banana peels.

Slip, fall!

"O-Oww… Where do these banana peels came from anyway?"

"Fine!" Shade exclaimed, running to her. "You okay?"

"Yes! A little fall won't hurt too much!" Fine answered cheerfully.

As she was about to stand, her foot began to hurt suddenly. "Ugh!"

"Well… guess not… Let me see…" Shade said, as he turned to Fine, and tries to look for any problems on Fine's foot.

"No really… I'm okay!"

"You're not…" Shade answered, as he carries Fine.

"Shade!" Fine said as she moves in different ways, trying to get down.

"Stop moving… It would hurt more when you move… I'll take care of it." Shade answered, annoyed. He found a couch, and let Fine sit there. He took off her shoe and started massaging her foot.

"W-What are you doing?" Fine exclaimed, as she was blushing uncontrollably.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to make it feel better!"

"The only thing that can make me better is the cookies I smelled."

"Maybe later."

"Please!"

"Shush!" Shade was getting a little annoyed.

"…"

After a few minutes of massaging, Fine's foot felt better than before.

"Thank you… Shade-kun…" Fine said as she stood up.

"Don't mention it…"

"Now, if you excuse me, I have cookies to eat!" Fine cheerfully said as she ran towards the kitchen.

Shade sighed.

It was getting darker outside and it was time for all of them to go home. Fine and Rein waved goodbye, grateful for the help they gave them. They can't wait for the Christmas Party the next day now that everything was getting perfect.

**I'll continue another time… it will be their celebration…. Hope you liked reading it!**

**Update: **

**Okay, so I edited it a little and added a AltezzaxAuler moment… Chapter 2 "Pre-Party Troubles" is now here and Chapter 3 is on its way!**


	2. Pre Party Troubles

**Okay… this is what I got done after Christmas 2010… I didn't had time to post it until I completely forgot it… Actually, I split what I made into two parts, preparations and gift giving. The 2****nd**** part was not yet done so I'm posting this… Hope you like it…**

It's 8 am in the morning. It's Christmas today. Fine and Rein are still asleep. Poomo, as an early riser, woke up and started to wake them up too.

"Princess Fine, Princess Rein! Wake up you two! You've got a lot of things to do! ~de pumo." Poomo said, nagging the twin princesses.

"Five more minutes!" said Fine, who is half awake.

"Later... I'm still dreaming about Prince Bright..." Rein replied, blushing a little.

Poomo sighs. "Alright~de pumo... be sure to wake up after 5 minutes..." Poomo said, sitting on a chair. He was starting to take a little nap.

30 minutes passed.

Fine and Rein are still sleeping.

Poomo waked up, realizing how long it has been. "PRINCESS FINE, PRINCESS REIN, WAKE UP ALREADY! THERE'S A LOT TO PREPARE, INCLUDING YOURSELVES! THE FOOD IS GETTING COLD, THE DRESSES ARE STILL NOT READY! ~ DE PUMO!" Poomo exclaimed.

Fine, upon hearing about food, jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. Rein was next, after hearing about dresses, jumped out of bed and ran to her closet to prepare her best dress for the party.

_Why are they like this ~de pumo? It's gonna take them a long time before they become proper princesses ~de pumo…_ These are the words that are in Poomo's mind.

~After a while~

"WAAAAAHHHH!" a voice exclaimed, similar to Fine's voice.

"AHHHHH! MY DRESS!" exclaimed a voice resembling Rein.

Fine and Rein, running from different places, came to Poomo.

"Help us, Poomo!" they said in once.

_This is going to be a long day, ~de pumo..._ Poomo thought.

"Princess Fine, finish your meal! Princess Rein, look for another dress! It's your consequence for waking up late.~de pumo." Poomo replied, a little angrily.

"Alright Poomo..." Fine and Rein walked away teary-eyed.

Fine finished her meal but Rein still can't decide on her dress.

"I'm hopeless... Prince Bright won't be impressed with me..." Rein sighs.

Fine remembered that she and Rein has the same dresses. "Y-yeah... What are we gonna do...? We always wear the same dresses." Fine also said.

Just then, Camelot, their strict governess, came into picture. "Princes Fine and Princess Rein, I bought these wonderful dresses just for this occasion." said Camelot as she presented beautiful dresses which Fine and Rein liked.

"Thank you, Camelot-san! Thanks a bunch!" the twins said as they took the dresses.

Lulu, Camelot's apprentice, was writing on her notebook: "Give the princesses things they need and they will be very grateful."

"You're welcome, your highness. Just do your best to win the 'Best Christmas Princesses' award!" said Camelot, as she, together with Lulu, walks away.

_Good thing we have Camelot as our governess...,_ both the twins thought.

It's 9:30 in the morning. The party starts in 11 am. Fine and Rein already took a bath. They wore the dresses. They are now fixing their hair. Fine curls her hair using braids, then ties them up in two pigtails, then her tiara, for a change compared on the former princess parties. Rein however, puts her hair in a high ponytail, curls it a little, then puts on her best hair clips then her tiara. They also put their best decors on. They both look nice. It took them an hour to do this. It's now 10:30 am. They took all the presents they want to give to their friends. They put their cards on them. Because they don't want to be late, they went to the venue earlier than before, together with all their gifts, putting them all in a hidden place.

**~ I'll update soon… Sorry for the wait! But I can't promise that for there are a lot of things I have to accomplish besides this… But thank you for spending time reading this! *smiles* For the corrections a reviewer gave me, I'll change it again this weekend…**


	3. Little gift giving moments!

`It's almost 11 am. Anytime now, everyone will be arriving.

First, a balloon from Moon Kingdom arrived.

Next, a balloon from Jewelry Kingdom arrived.

Then a balloon from Flame Kingdom, Water drop Kingdom, Seed Kingdom, and Windmill Kingdom.

The party soon started.

"Let us welcome, Queen Moon Maria, Prince Shade and Princess Milky from Moon Kingdom." King Truth announced.

Queen Moon Maria, Prince Shade and Princess Milky bows as everyone claps.

"Next, King Wohl, Queen Nina, Princess Lione and Prince Tio of Flame Kingdom."

They all bowed while everyone clapped.

"King Pump, Queen Yamul, Princess Mirlo, and Prince Narlo."

King Pump, Queen Yamul, and Mirlo bows while Narlo joyfully smiled at all the people.

"The Seed King, Queen Flower, The 11 Seed Princesses, namely, Ichele, Nina, Saya, Shiyon, Gorchel, Loloa, Nursya, Harney, Quarry, Julia, and Joiner, and Prince Solo of Seed Kingdom."

Everyone claps at the small royal family as they all bow.

"King Randa, Queen Elena, Princess Sophie and Prince Auler of Windmill Kingdom."

Everyone clapped. They all bowed.

"King Aaron, Queen Camelia, Princess Altezza and Prince Bright of Jewelry Kingdom." Altezza smiles proudly while Bright smiles kindly. They bow as everyone claps.

"Now, let us welcome, our very own Princesses Fine and Rein of Sunny Kingdom." King Truth again announced.

Not wanting to make a mistake, Fine and Rein bowed gracefully like Camelot taught them.

Fortunately, they did it right like perfect princesses.

"They're improving ~de pumo! They're not even late like before~de pumo! I'm so happy!" Poomo said quietly.

"Wow, Fine and Rein are changing! How nice!" says Sophie, smiling

"So it seems... For the first time, the unprincess-like princesses looked like princess-like princesses. But not as elegant as I am!" Altezza replied.

Fine and Rein went back to their places.

It was time already for gift-giving. Everyone was given some time for giving their gifts so the place was a little unorganized for everyone was giving their gifts on the same time.

Fine and Rein took their presents and gave it to everyone. They first gave some to Shade and Milky.

Rein first gives her gift to Shade. The present was wrapped in blue wrapper and has a blue ribbon on it.

"Shade, this is for you. Thank you for everything when we were still saving Wonder Planet... You were always there to save me when I'm in danger. Thank you..." Rein said to Shade as she gave her gift.

He takes the gift then smiles. "Thanks... be careful next time! I won't be there anymore to look after you!" he said.

"Of course! I'm not the same very clumsy Rein like before!" Rein replied as she giggles a little.

She and Shade starts to laugh. Fine got a little jealous upon seeing them.

_Why... do I feel this way?_ she said to her mind.

Fine gives her gift to Shade.

She blushes as she said, "T-this is for you, Sh-shade! Thank you f-for accompanying us o-on our mission...".

Then she lends the gift to Shade. It was a red gift with a blue bow. Shade blushed. _I… never thought she'd give me a gift…_ were the words in Shade's mind.

"Thanks..." he said then smiles. "and what happened to your carefree attitude? You started shuttering when you gave me the gift!"

Fine blushed.

"Well… Is this part of the one you're looking for?" she replied as she showed her brightest smile.

"Yeah. Hey… these two are for you and Rein… from me, Mom, and Milky." He replied as he gave a present to Fine and another one to Rein.

"Thanks." They both replied.

"Well… you still have a lot to give… better not waste your time with me."

"T-There's plenty of time! And we're not wasting it with you!" Fine blurted out. _Why did I say that? _She thought.

"Nah…" he replied as he pats her head. "I don't want to delay my dance with you!"

Fine blushed again.

"O-Okay… w-we should be going then, right, Rein?"

Rein, who was eavesdropping with their 'cute' conversation, replied, "Oh sure… see you Shade!"

_She was out of character for that conversation… I could really feel she likes him… Go Fine! _Rein thought as they walked away.

Now it was time for them to give to Altezza and Bright. They walked to their direction.

"Um… Altezza… this is for you…." they both said in unison.

"Huh? Oh, it's the unprincess-like princesses!" Altezza laughs. "Sorry, I'm just teasing… Wait… is this… for me? Well… thank you…" She said as she takes the gift.

"Merry Christmas, Altezza!" the twins said cheerfully. "Um… you too… Merry Christmas…" Altezza replied as she shows her kind smile.

Fine and Rein then turns to Bright.

"Bright-kun! This is for you!" Fine said cheerfully.

The gift looked the same.

"Why, thank you, Fine. How thoughtful of you." Bright smiled as he took the gift.

Fine smiled. "Of course! It's the holiday season! And it's time for giving… and eating of course!"

Bright laughed. "You're still like before… but that's what most people liked about you…"

"Really? Thanks!" said Fine.

"And was it ginger bread cookies I saw on the table? Better get some! See ya later!" Fine continued as she ran towards the feast table. But before doing so, she turned to Rein and whispered, "Good luck! Meet me at the table to continue!"

"Fine! Wait!" Rein said.

But Fine was already too far away to hear.

Rein sighed and then turns to Bright.

"Hey, where did the smile go?" said Bright.

"A-Ah!" Rein remembered. Then she smiled.

"S-Sorry! And this is for you, Bright-kun! Merry Christmas!" she said while smiling. She lent her gift to him.

"That's more like it… Well, thanks!" he said as he showed his famous smiles to Rein and took the present. "and… I'm glad you started smiling again, since the Black Crystal incident… If I hurt you that time… well… I'm sorry…" he continued.

"It's okay!" Rein replied while smiling.

"Thanks… I'm glad I met people like you."

At his reply, Rein blushed.

"Oh and this is for you and Fine" he said as he gave his presents to Rein. "Just give it to her later, 'kay?" he said again.

"Thank you, Bright-kun!" Rein replied, smiling.

"Well, I should be going then… Fine might be finishing all the food with Milky-chan! See you later… Bright-kun!" Rein walked away, showing her smiling face to Bright.

"Yeah… see you…"

"Fine! Let's go already! We finished half our time, gift-giving!" Rein exclaimed, pulling Fine by her hand.

"I'm still not finished!" Fine replied, as she was about to bite another cookie.

"Fine!" Rein pulled with all her might.

"Alright, alright! Just let me finish this one!" Fine replied.

Rein waited patiently for Fine to finish her cookie. After Fine's last bite, Rein pulled Fine to the others.

"Rweyn!" Fine exclaimed with her mouth full.

They gave their presents to everyone they knew. They really made a lot of presents. They got tired.

"How tiring!" Rein said as she sat on one of the chairs.

"Yeah… my stomach's growling…" Fine replied.

"You just ate a lot of cookies!"

"Yeah, but they're not enough…"

"Don'cha eat more, you have a dance scheduled with Shade!"

Fine blushed. "Rein!"

Rein giggles. "Let's just rest here, for the five minutes remaining, okay?"

"Alright…"

**Well… hope you liked it… my update was so out of season! Sorry 'bout that!  
And I can't also finish it this week either… there's a lot of things going on at school…Sorry!**

**Next Chapter ~ "Can I have this Dance?"**


	4. Can I have this Dance?

Soon enough, it's time for the dance. Fine and Rein got nervous about this, for they're not yet that good when it comes to dancing. They hated it. But could they resist if it is their 'ultimate' crushes ask them to?

Shade is now approaching them. Fine was watching his every move. Her face gets redder and redder each step Shade took getting near them. _I-Is he really…? Is he really g-going to dance with… me? With my two … left feet? _Fine thought. Rein sensed her sister's thoughts. They were twins after all.

"Don't worry Fine! I'm sure everything will turn out okay." Rein assured Fine with a smile on her face.

"I sure hope so. But I feel like eating right now… see you, Rein!" Fine answered as she starts to walk towards the food.

"Oh no you don't! It's not time to eat right now! And look! Someone is getting nearer and going to ask you for a dance!" Rein replied as she tried to pull Fine with all her might.

"It's not me who he's gonna dance with!" Fine answered, as she still tried to go to the food banquet.

"Then who else?" interrupted by a familiar voice. 

"I don't know who else! It's just not me!" Fine replied not realizing that it was another voice who was asking her. After a few seconds, she finally realized that is was… Shade…

"S-S-Shade?" Fine stopped struggling as she turned to Shade then blushed. Rein giggled and stopped pulling Fine.

"Yo! Just like I said earlier… Can I have this dance?" Shade replied. He has a sparkling aura, in Fine's sight that is.

"U-Um I… uh…"

"She's all yours!" said Rein, giggling.

"Rein!" Fine exclaimed, as she blushed redder.

"Sure." Shade replied, grinning, as he gently took Fine's hand.

"Follow me… don't worry, I'll make sure you won't make any mistakes." he said to Fine, as he took her closer to the dance floor. Fine didn't hesitate. _Please Fine! Make it right again this time! It's Shade you're dancing with now! _, she thought.

Unfortunately, Fine tripped when they were almost near the center. Shade was alert enough to catch her before anyone else could notice them. Luckily, no one did.

"Thank you, Shade…" Fine thanked Shade as she showed a cute smile. Shade blushed but it was so slight that it's very unnoticeable.

They danced in the dance floor. Fine did her best not to step on Shade's foot. They danced well. Most of the people are watching them, next to Bright and Altezza's dance that is. Everything was going well, for Fine danced with Shade without making any mistakes.

Unfortunately, Fine stepped on Shade's foot. Fortunately, no one noticed, other than Shade.

"I-I'm sorry Shade!" Fine said silently.

"It's okay… You're too light." He replied with a smile.

Fine blushed.

They continued to dance to their heart's content.

Meanwhile, Rein was watching them in the crowd. She was watching her sister and Shade dance._ So far so good... What a progress with Fine… she can now dance beautifully... _She thought with a sigh. Then she watched Bright and Altezza dance. Oh how she wished to dance with Bright that very moment, only he was dancing with his sister, Altezza. _I'm no good with this… I might humiliate Prince Bright, for I'm no match for a dancer like Altezza._ She thought.

At the other end of the room, Auler and Sophie are also watching. Sophie knows that her brother wants to dance with Altezza, only he was too shy to ask.

"Go on, big brother." Sophie said to Auler with a smile.

"Huh? W-What do you mean?" He replied.

"Don't play with me! I know you want to dance with Altezza!" She replied, smiling.

"B-But what if she doesn't want to?" He asked.

"You'll never know if you never ask her! What was that practice at home for if you don't ask her? Come on!" She replied then pushed him hard enough to get in the dance floor.

"Sophie!"

Sophie giggled.

Well, there is no turning back now. It's now or never. So he walked towards Bright and Altezza, bowed, and said, "Could you please dance with me, Altezza?"

Bright smiled at Altezza as she looked up to him.

"A change of partner isn't very bad, Altezza. He was also one of the reasons why you won 'Best Dance Princess', right?" He said. It seemed that he is helping Auler.

"You have a point, big brother. Well maybe I should, I won't loose anything if I dance with Auler, would I?" She replied as she took Auler's hand.

Auler looked at Bright with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Bright." He whispered.

"No problem." Bright replied.

So then Auler danced with Altezza nicely. It gave Bright a chance to dance with Rein too.

So he walked toward Rein. He saw Rein let out a sigh as he said, "Where did the smile go, Rein?"

"P-Prince Bright! I-I'm sorry!" She replied with a smile on her face.

"It's okay, Princess Rein. Can I have this dance?" He asked her while he bowed.

"I-It's an honor!" Rein replied as she blushed and her eyes sparkled.

Bright then held Rein's hand and took her to the dance floor. They began to dance together.

Rein was distracted, looking at Bright's princely face, which caused her to step on Bright's foot.

"I'm sorry Prince Bright!" She apologized.

"It's okay, Rein." He replied with his famous smile.

Shade and Fine, Bright and Rein, and Auler and Altezza gained the most attention on the dance floor. Everyone thought they were nice dancers. Some other partners were Narlo and Milky (together in Milky's 'floating' star), Tio and Sophie (with their windmill spin), Lione and Solo (Lione 'throwing' and 'catching' Solo), Naginyo and the 11 seed princesses. Mirlo is left-out… until some guy her age asked her to dance. Being the kind girl she is, she accepted. Everyone had a nice time during the dance.

The darkness outside grew and grew, soon enough it was already night. Everyone went out to watch the fireworks. Some went to the balcony and some others went outside. Fine and Rein watched together with Shade and Bright beside them.

After that, they bid their farewells… as the others left in their balloons, Fine and Rein realized something: They didn't know what is going to happen in the future, but one thing's for sure- This is their best Christmas… yet…

-End-

**Sorry… took so long… I'm not always in the mood to continue… Please Review!**


End file.
